Something To Get Off My Chest
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Something's bothering Ashlynn all day. Lucky for her, Hunter's there to help her out. What will she tell him, and how will he take it? Short Ashlynn/Hunter drabble, because this fic is very unexpected.


**"Something to Get Off My Chest"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High or its characters. Plain and simple, people.**

* * *

Sick.

That's the only thing Ashlynn felt from all of this.

Apparently, the rest of her friends, mostly Apple and Briar, all tried to check up on her. It was clear that she didn't need help, and all that she was suffering was just a stomach-ache (which was an excuse by the way). It must've been something that she ate or someone punched her in the gut, but whatever was the case, Ashlynn felt nothing but sick.

If she felt a bit ill, then why did she ever consider coming to high school in the first place? She would've stayed home for the hell of it. But there was no way in heck she was missing school. After all, she was dying for a perfect attendance record this whole year.

Maybe she could've changed her mind about staying home today. That way she can get rid of the pains around her stomach.

But before she could think about heading to the nurse's office, Hunter Huntsman came and checked up on her.

"Hey babe," Hunter smiled. "I got you that candy bar you liked so much."

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry right now..." Ashlynn cringed.

"Is something the matter?" Hunter said in concern.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so good..." Ashlynn cringed.

"Are you sick?" Hunter guessed out. "Because if you're sick, I'll take you to see the nurse."

"No Hunter," Ashlynn shook her head no. "I'm not sick."

"Did somebody punch you in the gut?" Hunter guessed again. "Cause I'll find out which dillhole did it-"

"I'm not sick nor I'm hurt!" Ashlynn shouted out.

Bothered by her shouting, Hunter calmed her down, "Well, what's your problem, then?"

Ashlynn hated this kind of stress. It was getting to her like a certain nutty squirrel that Hunter hated. This stress kept attacking her like a missile trying to destroy its target, which was Ashlynn by the way. It's been getting to her all morning and it's been getting to her now.

But with Hunter being concerned for her, it was now time to face the truth.

"Hunter, if I tell you this, will you be alright with it?" Ashlynn pleaded.

"Sure," Hunter nodded. "Whatever it is you have to say, I can take it."

"Okay, here I go..." She muttered.

Ashlynn then took in a very deep breath, inhaled, and let out something fierce that even Hunter wouldn't imagine...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'MPREGNANTANDYOU'RETHEFATHEROFMYBABY! ISTHATOKAYWITHYOU?"

Suddenly, Hunter was in complete confusion. Did he suddenly hear Ashlynn say those words right now? Suddenly, Hunter couldn't understand all of this fast-talking.

"I'm sorry," Hunter groaned. "I couldn't understand what you said. Could you say those words again, but slower?"

Nodding, Ashlynn said those words she said to her boyfriend.

"I said, _'I'm pregnant and you're the father of my baby'. Is that okay with you'_?"

This time, Hunter went from confusion to utter silence. To him, this was unbelievable!

I mean, how on earth did they even do it? I mean, they all knew the birds and their bees from the parents. I mean, Hunter could hardly remember a time where he'd been intimate with Ashlynn. Well, Hunter was only intimate once, but it was only one time. Just not to the point where he would knock her up like this on accident!

Apparently, Hunter had trouble trying to find a response.

"Um, Hunter?" Ashlynn raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

Yet, still no response from Hunter. To get him to talk, Ashlynn waved her hand at Hunter as if he was zombified.

"Hello? Earth to Hunter here!"

After snapping her fingers and waving at him, Hunter Huntsman finally responded...

...

...

...

...

_*THUD!*_

...by fainting on the floor.

Suddenly, Ashlynn knew the reaction Hunter would get just by doing that.

"Yeah, I knew that's what you'd do..." Ashlynn rolled her eyes.

Laying on the floor unconscious, Hunter was fueled by images of their soon-to-be half-royal, half-rebel bastard child. Boy, was his parents gonna kill him for this. Still fainting all around the hallway floor, he finally managed to utter something strange.

"Pregnant... diapers... milk... forgot to wear condom..."

Apparently, this was one thing that Hunter didn't see coming. But for Ashlynn, she was lucky to get the stress off her chest once and for all.

* * *

**Okay, to be honest, this wasn't really my best EAH fic there was, but I hope you Hunter/Ashlynn fans still enjoyed it. Comments are appreciated! (;D)**


End file.
